Pouring Down
by Toomi
Summary: Sam and Jack do some thinking while it rains. Written for a prompt on GW.


Written for a prompt from the GW shipper family thread posted by RepliCartertje.  
Prompt: Kissing in the rain  
Pairing: S/J  
Rating: T  
Episode: Hmm... Somewhere during Threads before the team goes fishing and before the end to Moebius. (that whole time travel thing, Moebius didn't happen. If that helps any!)  
Disclaimer: Not mine...

She sat on the couch staring numbly out of the window listening to the rain drum against the glass. It felt like it had been raining for months when it had only started a few hours ago. There was something about the rain that was relaxing and she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. It was calming, steady, rhythmic, and she closed her eyes allowing herself to unwind after another long few days at the SGC.

As she felt the muscles start to ease in her neck she reflected over the past few days. They hadn't been as rough as the days after her fathers funeral but she had buried herself in research after ending it with Pete. There was no desire to come home to the empty house. She would much rather be on the base surrounded by those that she knew and cared for, keeping herself busy, forgetting.

A shiver ran up her spine as she recalled that moment in the observation room while watching several of the Tok'ra speaking their final words to her father. His hand on hers, caressing. She took a deep breath as her heart quickened it's pace. That simple gesture from him had been more than enough to confirm she had made the right choice. She could never marry a man she didn't truly love.

Her team had been there for her, stopping by frequently making sure she ate, slept and had a laugh. His visits were those she looked forward to, hoping that she could see his intentions. He was a genius at masking his emotions and this had been no exception. His light hearted banter had made her smile but when he returned the smile, it didn't reach his eyes. Only once had his mask slipped and she could not tell if it was sadness or regret that laced his eyes. In a matter of seconds it was gone leaving her to wonder if always was only a dream.

Restless she stood and aimlessly wandered around her house, picking up a jacket that had fallen off the hook, putting the empty glass into the dishwasher and after opening her fridge to discover several new unwanted experiments, cleaned it out. It was getting dark yet she wasn't tired. Putting on her shoes and coat she wandered outside, taking the now full garbage bag with her. Once that was taken care of she stood still, letting the rain wash over her, drenching her to the bone.

She felt cold but somehow the rain seemed to be cleansing her, of what she had no clue. Returning to her house to lock the door she began walking, deep in thought.

Eight years was a long time. It was a sign of a strong friendship one part of herself argued, yet another spoke louder stating that eight years was long enough to harbour a secret. It was time to do something about it and she knew he wouldn't be the first to speak up.

The two sides of herself bickered back and forth: Regs, alternate realities, risking a friendship, rumours. She laughed at her ability to be in complete agreement with herself, yet disputing everything she could within her thoughts. The 'what-if's' bounced back and forth until she lost herself in her arguments.

Finding a spot to sit she huddled on the bench, arms wrapped around her legs for comfort, not from the cold. If she was going to decide tonight she needed to be sure of the outcome and stick to it. She knew that she couldn't continue this inner battle that had begun all those years ago any longer. She wanted, needed, craved to know what he would do or say. Would he turn her away in light of the rules, or could they think of a way out of it?

In the back of her mind she remembered the standing offer at Area 51. She had turned it down repeatedly not wanting to leave SG-1 and lose what she had here, a family. They had given her more than she could ever repay them for but perhaps now would be the time to move on, try something new. The papers were ready, signed. All she needed to do was to give them to him.

Her thoughts turned back to him after the brief divergence. She smiled to herself as her thoughts always returned to him. The smiles, the glances, the fleeting looks her way were all catalogued somewhere in her mind.

She loved him, there was no question in her mind anymore, and she doubted that she would love another if she chose to.

Now she needed to figure out what to do about it.

* * *

His world seemed to be turning back to normal again, whatever normal was for him. The past few weeks, hell, the past few years had been one roller coaster after another but he loved every drop, twist and loop. It was what made life interesting and worth living. That said if he could've changed the last few weeks he would've. Despite his protests that Daniel wasn't dead somewhere deep down he had thought that Daniel would not be returning to them this time. Loosing Jacob had been hard for them all and she had handled herself almost too well. He knew she was hurting but couldn't find the words to talk to her. For once Daniel had struggled so he chose to be there for her, not saying anything more than necessary. 

He knew it would take time and he was willing to give her that time. Even with the news from Hammond he wanted her to come to a decision on her own and not influence her more than he already had. He wanted to say the words to her but couldn't find the perfect opportunity.

A desk job was not what he had thought he'd be doing but for her he'd do anything. If she wanted this they'd figure out a way.

Sighing he flipped off the tv and turned off the lights. He wasn't watching it and had it on mute, instead listening to the now pounding rain outside. He wanted to go to the cabin soon, perhaps inviting the others to come. They all deserved a break and it was the perfect spot. The cell phone reception was poor at best so no interruptions from work and the scenery and wilderness spectacular enough to relax anyone including the seemingly endlessly overexcited archaeologist.

Sitting in the dark he pondered how he would be able to convince the entire team to join him. He hadn't wanted to bring up the desk job in Washington but instinctively knew that if he did they'd all join him if he requested one last vacation together. It wouldn't be their last forever, but their last as a team working out of the SGC. He wasn't a sentimental kind of guy but Daniel was and he suspected that she had her moments too.

He grinned to himself as a memory flashed into his mind. A memory of him asking her to join him at the cabin all those years ago. Thor had interrupted right when she called out to him. He liked to think that she was going to say yes, but in the same second wondered what would've happened if she had.

Over the years they had grown closer, more than friends and he cherished every moment and memory. Would they have had that if things had been different?

Groaning and rubbing his temples as he began the same old train of thought he decided the best thing right now would be sleep. Somehow the melancholy of the rain seemed to bring him to this line of thought each time and tonight he didn't want to spend hours pondering the 'what if's'. Crossing the room he reached to close the blind on the window, stopping as he saw a figure on the road. He watched for less than a minute before grabbing his shoes and joining her.

"What are you doing here?" He winced as the words came out sounding like he was accusing her of wrongdoing.

"I don't know. I just walked here."

"It's pouring down out here!" His eyes took in her hair, plastered to her head, drops of water dribbling down her face and onto her shoulders.

"Yeah." Her eyes never met his and concern rose in him. What had happened to her? Was it a delayed reaction to her fathers death?

"Carter, c'mon, inside." He reached for her and she jumped when his hand touched her arm.

"Sam."

He stopped at her blandly spoken word. Still she wouldn't meet him in the eyes and stood stoically in one place. He resisted the urge to haul her inside where it was warm instead opting ot find out what was wrong now in case she came up with a cover story.

"You're soaked."

"Can it ever be Sam or will it always be Carter?" Now she looked at him her eyes wide, exhastion lingering in the corners.

"Carter..."

"Sam, please Jack, Sam." The use of his name startled him a little. He'd heard it before but never in this type of situation. What situation they were in was beyond him but he was intrigued.

"Sam, in case you didn't notice you're soaking wet."

"Jack. Don't."

"What?" Intrigued couldn't accurately describe what he was feeling now. Desperately curious might come close.

"Did you mean it? Always?" It had come to that.

"Yes." Jack couldn't convey how much he meant that one word. Meaning it with every fibre in his body couldn't communicate it.

"How?" She had moved away from his hand, folding her arms in front of her, staring at him defiantly.

"We can. Trust me."

"You're not retiring." The statement was announced firmly and she glared at him.

"Nope. Hammond."

"Hammond? He knows?"

"He's retiring. I might be taking his old job." He watched her as she blinked trying to gauge her reaction.

"Area 51..."

"No, you don't have to leave. We'll figure it out."

"I've already decided to go."

"Why?" Her eyes left his and stared at the ground. In an instant he knew what she was trying to tell him. She wanted this just as much as he did. Unable to speak he placed one hand under her chin and drew her face so she could see him.

"Sam, if you don't.."

"I do. I want this, and not just for me."

His heart started beating faster than he thought it could and he smiled at her, his hand moving to her cheek, his thumb caressing her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Before his brain could register what he was doing his lips were on hers, her hands on his neck, his hands in her soaking hair.

It was like magnets, he thought. Two poles attracted to each other, connecting perfectly. As the kiss deepened he knew he would never look at magnets the same again.

He felt her shiver in his embrace and pulled back slightly. Seeing concern and doubt in her eyes he smiled, the one he reserved just for her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"You're freezing."

"Mmmhmmm," came the muffled retort.

"How 'bout we continue this inside, out of the rain and in the warmth."

Gently he steered her to his house, his heart soaring. That desk job looked like the perfect thing to him now.

_AN: What d'ya think?_


End file.
